The Demon of Konohagakure
by Aweeeesomeeee
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki once dreamed of becoming the Hokage. But because of certain unknown events Naruto now only longs for three things. Fighting Strong Opponents. Spilling Blood. And Sex. Will Naruto ever get his fiery passion back or will he continue down the road of debauchery. Grey Naruto, Super Strong,Harems ,Numerous Lemons ,Blood & Gore
1. Delivering a Message

_**For those that were here for my original 'The Demon of Konohagakure' this story is essentially that but I chose that rather than tell his whole life story from the beginning I found it better to start at what I'd envisioned him to be and slowly fill in the mysterious parts of his life piece by piece.**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Kyuubi Talk'_**

 ** _'Jutsu'_**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Konohagakure no Sato..._

* * *

 _'Why me?'_

Was the only thought registering inside Yugao Uzuki's head at the moment.

When she signed up for the Hokage's ANBU Guard she expected to be preventing secret assassinations attempts against the Hokage ,or something of that sort, not to be a god damn messenger!

Seriously she was a trained assassin for Kami's sake, her time could have been used far more productively out in the field.

But nonetheless it was her job, so she sucked it up and continued her search for the recipient of the message. The message itself was from the Hokage himself which meant the person it was addressed to was very much needed. Now she understood why this particular person was needed ,as he was considered a very powerful person within Konoha, but why did she have to be delivering it.

The Hokage has literally hundreds of shinobi to pick from, why did he pick her to deliver it to...him. She would rather go against Orochimaru by herself than go deliver this message to him. But then again just about anyone else would do just about anything else than go talk to...him.

Why you ask?

For starters ,how about because he held the greatest Bijuu sealed within him. That alone make most people deathly afraid of him and thus make it their life mission to try and avoid him.

Or how about the fact that numerous women literally throw themselves at his feet to beg him for just a single night in his bed, or maybe because most men wish to fight him just for walking near them. There was just something primal about the teenager that brought out the need to be bred by the strongest male for the women, and the need to challenge a stronger being for the men. Add that to the fact that the blonde was extremely cunning, seriously if you didn't watch yourself around the blonde you could end up saying something and never get the chance to regret it.

The teenager just exuded this alpha male personality everywhere he went.

Of course he wasn't just all bark and no bite. No sir, there have been numerous people ,both civilian and ninja, that mysteriously disappear after insulting him. Even if you looked at him crossly, that could warrant your death around the blonde ,just because you irritated him. Overall ,unless you had a death wish, Uzumaki Naruto was not to be trifled with.

The boy is only fifteen years old for Kami's sake ,and he could give most of the elite Jonin a run for their money in a one-on-one fight, that much power inside a teenage boy was rather frightening and unsettling to say the least. And add to that the boy's extreme bloodlust and supposed insanity and you've got one hell of a loose cannon.

But he was powerful ,of that there was no question, and that made him a powerful tool for Konoha. But the thing is...Naruto doesn't play by Konoha rules...he doesn't listen to his superiors or give the Shinobi Council any of his time, the only person he listens to is the Hokage himself which nobody understands why. Maybe because he respects the Third or maybe the Hokage position itself ,nonetheless it's all speculation, everyone just assumes he listens to the aged Kage simply because he wants to.

There was just so much mystery surrounding the blonde Jinchuuriki,that it puts everyone around him on edge. The only thing people know for certain is that at the age of six he entered the Academy only to disappear several months later to Kami knows where and just to magically reappear years later much stronger an older than he should be.

As far as anyone knew,Naruto Uzumaki was supposed to be a twelve year old brat like the rest of his class but no, he came back much older than he should be, three years older to be exact,and nobody ,not even the Hokage, know why or even how.

Countless shinobi tried to solve the mystery that is Naruto Uzumaki but everything just lead to a dead end. If you ask his landlord he'd just say he had no idea and he was just glad that 'the kid' was finally gone. Go to the ramen restaurant he frequented and ask the owner and he'd just politely ask you to either order or leave his shop. Same for his fellow academy students they all just assumed that the 'dead last' finally gave up on being a shinobi.

But now wasn't the time to play detective, she had a job to do and as Kami as her witness she would complete it.

Yugao decided to search for him at the Ichiraku Gourmet Ramen Restaurant ,thanks to a generous donation from Naruto it was no longer a shack, he frequented and quickly found out he wasn't there. As she continued her search looking for the boy at various spots he was known to go to she couldn't help but awe at the changes Naruto had made in the 'Red Light District'.

It was no secret that this part of the village was once riddled with crime ,from murders to rape, but when Naruto came back from wherever he was he quickly took over the criminal underworld of Konoha and organized it and all those who opposed he killed,and it didn't take long before the rest all kneeled before him to save themselves. Instantly all the crime in the 'Red Light District' plummeted under Naruto's rule and instead began extorting money from those that treated Naruto harshly in his youth. But that didn't mean he was greedy,no it was the complete opposite, he gave sizable donations to the village and rebuilt the entire district effectively owning everything their from the enormous penthouse hotels to the small merchant shacks. And with all that new income coming in, he gave to his crew equally and the rest to various clans among Konoha. Altogether Naruto showed he was an effective leader to this very day which earns him a great deal of respect and loyalty.

In this sector Naruto was king,you so much as start a litter in this place and he hears about it before the trash hits the floor. And the civilians in this district loved their king because he came to their rescue when nobody else would lift a finger for them. To the homeless he gave them shelter, to the hungry he gave food, to the children he preserved their innocence, he helped anyone that didn't harm him in the past and for those that treated him nicely were handsomely rewarded evidence to that fact is the newly renovated ramen restaurant. For the civilians in the Red Light District Naruto was greater than the Hokage, literally when he walked down the street they immediately got on their hands and knees to praise him ,children come running to him and give him hugs and kisses with tears in their eyes thanking him endlessly for saving them from life on the streets.

The Hokage didn't at all mind the Red Light District civilians' undying loyalty to the Jinchuuriki mainly because he had earned it, besides a near non-existent crime rate in the once crime riddled sector and the healthy donations for both the numerous clans of Konoha and the village itself helped too.

And so ,after leaving the training grounds the blonde occasionally went to meditate, Yugao decided to see if the blonde was in his home ,which in all honesty could be called a small mansion.

Reaching Naruto's three story home she knocked and waited patiently for an answer.

As the door opened Yugao's eyes widened in surprise as she saw who opened the door. Right before her eyes was the matriarch of the Nara clan dressed only in ,what she assumed was,Naruto's orange long-sleeved shirt that reached to her upper thighs.

"Uhh...Yoshino-san is Naruto-san here?" she asked trying hard not to sound stunned in front of the barely clothed woman in front of her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Yoshino Nara said "Mmm...ah yes Naruto-sama is in his study." opening the door and motioning her to come in she said "Please follow me."

Listening to the woman she followed her throughout the house ,admiring the beautiful decor as she walked through the house until they reached a pair of brilliantly crafted mahogany doors, Yoshino turned around and said "Wait here" before opening the double doors and entering the room ,closing said doors behind her.

Yugao nodded and waited outside of the door for the okay to enter the study.

Several seconds later she heard a gruff "Enter." coming from the other side of the door.

Doing so she entered the study and was rewarded with the sight of Yoshino Nara sitting on Naruto's lap rather comfortably behind his desk.

Yugao took the a moment to look over the blonde. Altough he was sitting the blonde stood at 5'8 feet ,with spiky unkempt blonde hair. He had a tan complexion with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Sharpened fangs protruding from his upper lip. The most unnerving feature the blonde had by far, were the crimson eyes with vertical black slits reflecting slight amusement. Forcing herself to stop staring at his eyes she decided to look at his attire which consisted of black baggy shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals and bandages on both his wrists he complements the black clothes with a dark orange long-sleeved shirt ,held together with a black sash, kept open at the torso which revealed his chiseled physique ,a number of scars across his body,the Shiki Fūjin seal and the kanji for blood on his left pectoral.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked amusement evident in his voice.

Against her will, she shivered at the roughness in his voice ,she quickly composed herself she said "Yes. Lord Hokage has requested me to bring this to you Uzumaki-san."

She held out the letter for him to stand up and retrieve from her, but instead he chose to ignore her and began humming and started giving Yoshino light kisses on her jawline.

She took a step forward to leave the letter on his desk so she could take her leave until he raised a hand to stop her ,quickly she paused not wanting to anger him "I'm just a Kage Bunshin." the ,now revealed, copy of Naruto said.

Nodding she said "Ah I see,you wouldn't happen to know where the original is would you?"

Rubbing Yoshino's inner thigh dangerously close to the woman's womanhood,eliciting a quick intake a breath from the Nara, he replied with a smile "No, I wouldn't."

Having enough with the blonde's antics she responded irritably "Well could you help me locate the original."

Naruto stopped his ministrations ,much to the displeasure of Yoshino, and sighed before lightly pushing Yoshino off his lap as he replied "Fine,let's go."

Curious about the situation she had to ask "Before we go,can I ask what you are doing here Yoshino-san?"

Shrugging she replied "Naruto-sama has been 'so' kind to my clan ,he's given us things that the Hokage himself couldn't, I'm just here to help him in whatever way I can to repay such...generosity" she said while standing behind him and rubbing his chest.

Nodding dumbly, she began leading the way back to the door she stopped and turned in the hallway when she heard Naruto say "Actually..." he said as he turned to Yoshino and lowering his long-sleeve shirt showing her bare shoulders and giving it light kisses "...I think my original is at the Maelstrom."

Nodding again she left for the door but not before catching a quick glimpse of Naruto picking Yoshino up from her ass ,earning a light gasp from her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and walked to what Yugao assumed was the bedroom.

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later at the Maelstrom_

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and she found herself in front of a three story building that was The Maelstrom.

The establishment was a strip club and a bar...and a brothel. And it was opened to just about anyone too ,whether shinobi or civilian ,man or woman, as long as you were sixteen and had money to spend you were welcome.

Yugao herself had never been, but from what she heard from Anko the place was a great place to just relax and hook up with a stranger. Honestly, she never understood why people came to such an establishment but whatever her opinion was it didn't change that The Maelstrom was one of Konoha's biggest attractions.

It was always busy ,because it's open twenty four hours, it was actually busy right now ,even though it was midday, with people lining up all the way at the end of the street just to get inside the famous establishment.

The second line to enter the Maelstrom was the VIP line consisted of women of all shapes and manners but with one very similar trait...they were all gorgeous. As the regular line was made up of mostly men.

Deciding to get her job done quickly, she walked right up to one of the dozen of bouncers guarding the entrance, seeing the man's attention on her as she approached she said "I'm here for Uzumaki-san."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow at her before nodding and pushed a button on his wireless radio and saying "We have ANBU here for Uzumaki-sama." waiting several minutes for a response ,the bouncer later nodded and said to her "Wait here, someone will escort you to Uzumaki-sama." she simply nodded her head and soon her eyes began to wander to the lines waiting for entrance.

She was not at all shocked to see that Kakashi was in line waiting to get in but when she saw Asuma next to him she was mildly shocked ,wasn't he dating Kurenai in secret. Filing the information about his whereabouts to tell her friend later, she was brought out of her observations by a very feminine voice "ANBU-san" the voice said.

Yugao was a very proud woman, she was very happy with her skills as a kunoichi and was very comfortable with her body, she had never received any sort of complaint from Hayate about her figure but the woman in front of her made her feel rather insecure about her body. Honestly,was she made in a freaking lab, she stood at about 5'3 she looked to be seventeen or eighteen with long black hair done into pigtails. She had fair-skin that complimented her onyx eyes ,button nose ,her supple pouty lips and thin perfect eyebrows. Her body was breath taking, she had a slim thick shape with a large ass that can only be described as a 'bubble-butt' and equally large breasts that had to be D-cup. She wore an alluring black dress that hugged her in all the right places with red two-inch heels.

"Are you the one that requested to speak with Naruto-sama?" the woman asked her in a sultry seductive silken tone,as she raised her eyebrow delicately. Yugao struggling not to choke on her own words just nodded. The woman nodded and replied "Follow me then." and then turned around shaking her hips as she walked making her ass sway from side to side, turning many heads in her direction. As the woman reached the entrance to the club she turned and motioned for Yugao to follow ,as she was still standing there dumbly.

She got over her shock when she heard several of the bouncers laughing and snickering at her stunned expression, she growled out "Shut up." before walking in step with the impossibly beautiful woman.

When they entered the club she winced slightly at how loud the music was blaring; the lights were dim inside the club and on multiple stages were various gorgeous half-naked woman dancing seductively for the men. Some other men were being led to booths that were closed off with curtains but with the lights on inside the individual booths you can see the silhoettes of the individual women dancing on the men.

The buxom woman said nothing as she led her through the building. Finally they entered a hall where as soon as the door closed behind them the loud music was no longer heard and and as they walked down the hallway the music resumed across the hall where she stood and she could see the strip club that was meant for the women and decided to take a quick peek...

Quickly she looked away from the room and tried to discreetly wipe away the blood escaping from her nose. Maybe Anko was right when she suggested for her and Kurenai to join them at her at the club.

Her escort chuckled and asked "I'm guessing you've never been inside?" quickly Yugao replied with a shake of her head "You should give it a try." the mystery woman said with a smile.

As they approached the second level she could see that the atmosphere in this floor was completely different. As where the first floor had kind of the rave type of atmosphere this floor was chill with people just talking and slow dancing and as she walked past she understood why as she smelled the faint scent of marijuana.

Finally at the last level of the building her escort turned around to face her and said " This last level is..."

"The brothel, yes I am aware." Yugao interrupted

"No...you don't. This level is completely off-limits to 95% of the public. Only does with Platinum Clearance are allowed here. They pay us so they can interact with others in a relaxed environment, away from the critical eye of society. So beware you may see someone you recognize but we implore you to keep that information and your personal opinion to yourself." she turned to an entry key and swiped a platinum colored card where the light previously shone red now shone a bright green.

"So...welcome to what the people here like to call...Paradise." the women said before opening the double doors with a light push.

As she walked in behind her escort Yugao was immediately assaulted by the heavy scent of sex in the room.

And she could understand why cause when she looked to the door on her right there were multiple women engaging in a lesbian orgy and not to far on her left were a man and a woman having sex against the wall ,both moaning and groaning. All throughout the room skin slapping on skin,moaning,grunting,shrieking was heard.

Running past her giggling was a fully nude woman running away from another giggling and equally naked woman. It didn't take long for the chasing woman to catch her prey and it resulted in a heavy make out session against the wall all the while rubbing,grinding, and biting on each other trying to get each other off.

As they continued walking to Naruto's destination, Yugao out of pure curiosity asked "How do you guys prevent diseases with all this random sex going on."

Her escort not even turning answered "Naruto-sama is somewhat of a genius when it come to the Sealing Arts." she pointed to various seals throughout the room and continued "He created various seals that not only purify the body but also effectively sterilize anyone within the seals range."

Nodding in understanding Yugao inquired further. "Does Uzumaki-san not like having homosexual men up here?"

Shaking her head the woman replied "Naruto-sama does not discriminate. He decided it was better for the homosexual men to have a separate room to themselves as to not put off the straight men as it's more appealing for them to watch lesbians go at it."

Yugao nodded understanding what the woman was talking about.

Finally as they neared a set of double doors at the end of the hall Yugao shivered, catching on to what Yugao did "Ah you feel that too?" pausing to look at Yugao amusingly "Yes,Naruto-sama has that effect on people. The activities here are for more pleasurable when Naruto-sama is present." she finished her explanation with a somewhat perverted giggle.

Yugao again nodded understandingly, as she said before there was just something about the teen that brought out the most primal of sensations, be it extreme anger or extreme pleasure in this instance.

Knocking on the door her beautiful escort opened the double doors and said "Naruto-sama,you have a guest." before sitting beside said man on the sofa in front of the bed.

Yugao paused at the door to look over the condition of the room. It was clear that this room was reserved for Naruto only as the room was luxurious and expensive as the others ,from what she quickly gathered, were simple ,they were just there to get the job done. All decor within the room wouldn't look out of place within the Fire Daimyo's castle. What really caught her attention though was that on the king size bed in the center of the room were three very nude women all sleeping soundly ,with the occasional twitch, clinging to each other with all manner of bodily fluids dripping off of them.

What ultimately caused her to go red in the face was that Naruto's legs were spread and between them a naked woman's head was bobbing taking in his seven inch cock as she fingered herself. The slurping,choking,and gasping sounds ,with the periodic whimper of his name, echoed throughout the room.

And Naruto just sat there like there wasn't a girl trying to choke herself with his dick. "Who's your friend Akane?" the blonde teen asked with a husky and deep voice giving off a seductive quality.

Her escort ,now revealed as Akane, kissed Naruto's neck and shoulders as the unnamed girl between his legs continued he ministrations. "She wishes to speak to you Naruto-sama." she said in between kisses.

Looking at Yugao Naruto asked "What can I do for you ANBU-san?" in that same gruff voice.

Shaking off her blush she straightened out and held out the letter to Naruto ,trying not to touch the girl on her knees, and said "Hokage-sama asked me to deliver this to you Uzumaki-san"

Naruto reached over the girl currently between his legs and grabbed the letter, opened it and read it carefully.

Yugao stood there waiting for Naruto's reply on whatever the letter mentioned. She kept fighting off the blush that threatened to show itself on her face, reason for that was because all the while a girl was practically suffocating herself on his cock ,he read on, completely unfazed to the situation and to what the girl was doing to him. ' _Just how much sex did this man have..."_ she thought dizzily

Although Naruto's reply quickly brought her out of her musing "Report to the old man that I'll stop by later on today." he said before burning the scroll into nothing with a small Katon jutsu in the palm of his hand.

Yugao nodded and quickly performed a Shunshin to get out of there.

Naruto chuckled to himself before placing a hand on top of the girls head increasing her speed and within minutes ,with Akane still kissing and biting his neck, he came in the woman's mouth.

The girl got up ,albeit a bit wobbly due to certain activities performed by Naruto before Yugao arrived, and chirped out happily "Thank you Naruto-sama." before walking towards the other girls on the bed with a slight limp in her step.

Seeing the girl cuddle up with the rest of the women on the bed Akane chuckled. "I see you've been busy." she bit Naruto's ear playfully and whispered hotly in his ear "And when do I get my turn... _Na-ru-to-sa-ma._ "

Naruto looked at Akane with those crimson eyes of his and smiled mischievously. With practiced ease Akane was on his lap with her dress hiked up past her bubble-butt revealing she had no panties on and so she eargerly plunged herself on Naruto's seven inch dick "Ooh." she moaned out loud.

Akane sighed and jsut sat there on Naruto's cock ,loving the feel of Naruto filling her completely, later she began gyrating and grinding against him. Biting her lip in anticipation, after several more minutes she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and began bouncing on him ,not one to be outdone Naruto decided to give her some soft kisses and licks on her neck and jawline earning him moans and whimperings from Akane. Soon they became full screams of ecstasy once Naruto decided he was tired of the slow rhythm and opted to latch on to her right breast and lightly sucking and biting it as his hands took two handfuls of her plump ass and drove himself into her repeatedly. They were going at it so hard that the women on the bed all awoke from their slumber only to be rewarded with the sight of Naruto and Akane having hot ardent sex right in front of them.

After about half an hour Naruto grew bored of the position ,and so with a heavy smack on Akane's voluptuous rump ,that echoed throughout the whole room, he picked her up slammed her to the wall and drove into her with vigor. Akane could do nothing but moan and shriek for more as Naruto plunged into her pushing up on her womb causing her eyes to roll into back of her head.

It didn't take long for Akane to climax and when she did she swore she saw stars sex, with her boss was just THAT mind blowing.

Once Naruto himself had dropped his load inside his beautiful 'secretary' he sat her down back unto the sofa where they began. He did not miss the look on Akane's face that said 'I'm not done with you yet' and the other various women on his bed he had previously fucked until they passed out looking up at him hopeful for another round with him. Wordlessly five shadow clones appeared and got to their individual woman ,who could only shriek and moan in excitement.

Meanwhile the original Naruto got up and dressed in his usual attire. Once he finished dressing up he quickly decided to go straight to the old man so they could talk about what was on the scroll. Naruto wanted to walk out of the Maelstrom with a straight face as to show some kind of professionalism within his establishment but once he heard two or three shrieks and moans of "Oh my...Naruto-sama!" he just couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

* * *

 _ **This is the first chapter of 'The Demon of Konohagakure' hope you enjoyed it feel free to Like,Favorite,Review...Thank You!**_

 _ **Naruto's outfit is envisioned to somewhat resemble Sasuke's in Part 2 cannon but simplified and of course...orange**_

 _ **As you've probably already guessed my story will have numerous lemons and Blood and Gore with random killings and fighting scenes. Of course the next chapter will be more action packed so watch out for that.**_

 _ **The story is basically Naruto doing as he likes just because he can and as far as plans for the future he doesn't really have any he just lives life a one day at a time and further within the story I will reveal why that is.**_

 _ **He isn't God-like whatsoever although he is understandably strong like I said in the story he can go against characters like Kakashi with relative difficulty.**_

 _ **Most likely there wont be a pairing just random sex with the people in his life but if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me your ideas or write them in the reviews.**_


	2. Visting the Academy

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Kyuubi Talking'**_

 _ **'Jutsu'**_

* * *

 _Hokage Mansion..._

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the Hokage Mansion from the Maelstrom. He completely ignored the secretary ,much to her relief for even though Naruto was incredibly handsome her fear for him overrode the want to get near him, as he walked passed her towards the door ,not even bothering to knock he just barged into the office. The ANBU Guard quickly tensed and immediately became on the defense ,even Yugao, trying hard not to let their fear or anger slip, for everybody present knew that Naruto could sense fear a mile away and effectively use it against them...be it enemy or comrade.

Naruto sensed the ANBU's fear as soon as he walked through the door but he paid it no heed for he had other things to worry about. All of his attention was on the old man behind the desk.

"Naruto-kun" the aged Hokage greeted.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto happily returned.

Hiruzen smiled at the boy and said "We have bussiness to discuss."

"That we do." Naruto replied.

"ANBU leave us." the Hokage's ANBU guard happily and quickly complied with the Hokage's order.

Once the ANBU left the two people left in the office stayed in relative silence until after a few minutes Naruto asked "Is it true."

The Hokage's face immediately hardened as he respoonded "Hai, what was on that scroll is true. Itachi confirmed that the Akatsuki are planning on hunting down Jinchuuriki."

Once again silence retook the room until Naruto broke it again "What will you do?" he asked

Hiruzen shook his head as he replied "For now nothing, we do not have enough information on this organization to do anything."

Naruto nodded and said "I see..." he paused "Is their anything else you need Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and said "Yes actually,I've heard through my sources that you been bored as of late."

To anyone else this conversation may have looked as a strange one but anyone that knew Naruto like he did knew for a fact that a bored Naruto was a dangerous one. First he'd participate in sexual activities to try an alleviate his boredom and when that didn't work he took to killing anyone and anything within range no matter the consequences.

Many times Hiruzen would put into question the sanity of the boy. He was a psychopath yes, but he was a controlled psychopath. To the rest of Konoha,Naruto was just a highly intelligent psychopath that took pleasure in spilling blood at random. Yes he enjoyed spilling blood but their was never anything random in his killing, any time he killed anyone there was a purpose behind it. The most 'random' attack that concerned Naruto was when he took the arm of some civilian that had insulted him.

Digging through his desk's drawer he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. He opened it and read through the details before he asked "What's this?"

"It's the description of a ROOT agent that infiltrated this year's Academy graduates. I don't want Danzo manipulating the minds of this year's Genin so I want you to get rid of him...anyway you see fit." he answered

A devious smile showed itself on Naruto's face before he nodded and turned to leave but Hiruzen quickly called out "I need you at Training Ground 3 at 2 o'clock tomorrow."

Naruto turned to face the Hokage again and slightly tilted his head and asked "What do you mean."

Hiruzen sighed before looking at Naruto in eyes and said "Naruto-kun, you and I both now what becomes of my village if I leave you bored so I've organized for you to have a mock battle with my Jonin under the pretense that they are being reevaluated for their position."

Naruto just smiled even wider and exited the Hokage's office hurriedly.

* * *

 _At the Academy..._

* * *

"...and so you will have a week off before you must return here for team assignments. So with that said I wish you all great careers as ninja." Iruka finished his Will of Fire speech with a big smile.

Yes,Iruka Umino could't be prouder, as all of his students this year gained the privilege of wearing the Konoha headband. They were all adults now ,in the eyes of the village, so did they really all have to act like children.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were the loudest of the bunch, arguing over how they would get the team with their precious ' _Sasuke-kun' ,_ as Sasuke just sat there brooding as usual. Kiba Inuzuka ,this year's dead last, was glaring at Sasuke itching for a fight with the Uchiha most likely to try and one up this year's 'Rookie of the Year'. Shikamaru Nara was unsuprisingly asleep and next to him Choji Akimichi was stuffing his face full with potato chips. And the rest of the students were all scattered throughout the classroom having their own various conversations.

The only quiet ones that were sitting quietly were Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame as Sai was sitting by Sasuke at the window quietly drawing. And if he was honest with himself at this moment they were his favorite students right now.

Hinata was by far his favorite student within the classroom because unlike the other girls in his class she didn't fawn over the Uchiha instead she chose to focus on her studies of a kunoichi. Although she was rather shy and timid in the beginning of the year over time her attitude did a complete 180.

Now she was more confident and self-assured which led to her increase of skill. In fact, her attitude and confidence in skill eventually led her to regain her title as clan heir. And to the few that knew her asked what had happened to her to warrant such a drastic change in her attitude she simple waved them and said _"I have a goal."_

Five minutes later, the door opened effectively shutting up everyone within the classroom. It wasn't because that the door opened that everyone quieted down, no what shut them up immediately was that right before them entered one Naruto Uzumaki ,former dead last.

Everyone's eyes widened at seeing the blonde enter the classroom not because of his sudden difference of age ,as everyone within Konoha knew that he had mysteriously aged, but because of Naruto's infamy within the village as the 'Demon of Konoha' and spree murderer reached the ears of even small children.

Everyone shivered at Naruto's usual foxy grin as he walked further within the classroom until he was at the center of the room his eyes raking over each and every student which were practically shaking in place from Naruto's crimson eyed glance.

Completely ignoring Iruka he spoke to the entire class "Now I am here to teach you about the ninja world."

Iruka's head was working overtime trying to figure out what he meant and wished that it didn't involve anything brutal and further wishing that his students didn't antagonize the murderous blond. Unfortunately it never came true.

"What's a loser like you going to teach us about the ninja world?!" Kiba yelled ignoring Akamaru's whimpering to tell him not to say anything. What right did Naruto have to teach them about being ninjas he didn't even pass the academy.

And to the surprise of everyone in the class Hinata stood up from her chair and glared at the Inuzuka heir with her Byakugan activated "You will not speak to Naruto-sama like that." she said murderously. The question on everyone's mind at that moment was _'Why did she call him -sama'_

Naruto held his hand up to calm the angered Hyuuga and spoke to her "It's fine Hinata-chan no need to be mean." looking straight at Kiba with his crimson eyes he said to him "To answer your question Kiba-san I'm here because the Hokage ordered me to."

Kiba just nodded stiffly trying not to anger Naruto further as Akamaru reminded him that his mother and sister warned him not to mess with Naruto and if he remembered correctly they referred to him as _'Naruto-sama'_ just as Hinata had. Trying to get a glimpse of Naruto's power,by trying to sense his chakra with his heightened sense of smell, he took a quick sniff before covering his nose just as quickly, Naruto reeked of blood and sex.

"Now if there aren't any further interruptions..." he said to the class "...let's begin." near instantly the room was filled with massive Killing Intent. It caught everyone unprepared ,even Iruka, and because of that they were victims of some very gruesome images ,some were forced to watch as their loved ones were killed before their eyes by Naruto others were tortured endlessly and repeatedly,many of the young Genin began choking on their own bile or scratching at their eyes until it drew blood.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled at Naruto trying to get the disturbing images of the Uchiha Massacre out of his head. Naruto just looked at the 'last' Uchiha and smiled at him. Sasuke just snarled at Naruto before drawing a kunai and charging straight at him yelling out "DIE!"

"No Sasuke don't!" Iruka shouted within his own nightmare.

Although they were in the same predicament Ino and Sakura still managed to yell out simultaneously "Sasuke-kun!"

 _SQUELCH!_

Metal slicing through flesh rang throughout the room. Sasuke didn't even have time to gasp as right through his right shoulder was a silver chokuto. His eyes widened before he turned to Naruto who was smiling creepily at him and his crimson eyes reflected his amusement.

"What's wrong Sasuke-chan." he said mockingly. Seeing Sasuke was within a state of shock ,most likely from being impaled, Naruto channeled lightning chakra through his chokuto therefore electrocuting him and effectively knocking him out.

Throughout the room various students were passed out but those that weren't were most of the clan heirs save for Ino but Shino and Sai sat there seemingly unaffected as the rest were somewhat pale from the whole ordeal.

Naruto looked at them with his head tilted slightly to the side ,sending another set of shivers down the remaining conscious students, and said "Hmm... I expected more of you to be unconscious but no matter..." Sasuke was still impaled on Naruto's chokuto despite being knocked out, so Naruto quickly pulled out his weapon from the Uchiha's shoulder dropping him on a pool of his own blood. Naruto then pointed his chokuto at the remaining Genin and said "Now for your second lesson." he then pointed his chokuto to each person before stopping at Sai as a result a smirk etched itself on his face.

And before anyone could blink...

 _SQUELCH!_

 _..._ Sai had Naruto's chokuto in his chest piercing through his heart. Sai just looked up at Naruto with his dying eyes looking for an explanation and Naruto just looked at him in the eyes and addressed the class "Death can happen at anytime." and quickly retrieved his weapon from the now dead undercover ROOT agent ,his body fell with a loud thud on his desk which was rapidly collecting blood and spilling over unto the floor.

Naruto then calmly returned to his previous spot in the room and again addressed the room in a cheerful tone "Congratulations, you are all ready to become ninja!"

He then turned to Iruka's downed form and said "Iruka-sensei you may want to talk to the Hokage about new teams as i'm pretty sure some of your student's here may want to retire early." he then walked toward the roms exit ,leaving several emotionally scarred people, to go and resume his activities with Akane and the girls.

As he opened the door to leave he turned around and tossed Iruka a deck of coupons from Ichiraku Ramen Gourmet Restaurant and said happily "Here take these,you should come by more often me, and the Ichiraku's haven't seen you in the shop in ages!" and so Naruto left the Academy with his bloodlust somewhat sated,his boredom hardly diminished ,and a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Hokage Residence..._

* * *

With a heavy sigh Hiruzen Sarutobi ,Sandaime Hokage, shut off his crystal ball before looking up at the visage of a cat mask belonging to one Yugao Uzuki.

"Hokage-sama was that wise...sending him for this mission." Yugao said slightly worried for the children within Iruka's homeroom class.

Again the Hokage sighed before replying "I didn't order him to do that...but all is well."

With a raised eyebrow ,that was hidden behind her mask, Yugao asked "How so?"

With a hardened gaze the village leader responded "Yes ,although it may seem extreme, it was necessary, this year we are holding a joint Chunin Exam with Sunagakure and other small villages and we need strong Genin to showcase our strength ,not sniveling children that freeze up at the littlest amount of Killing Intent."

And it was true because although Naruto's methods are extreme they show promising results. Take the current assassination for example, although he didn't tell Naruto to kill the spy in front of the new Genin it still helped Konoha. First it was to show Danzo up and make it seem as if the Hokage was in no way connected. And secondly it was to weed out the weak links within the new Genin and by extension not waste any resources on people who cannot handle the ninja life.

Still worried Yugao further inquired "Are you sure Hokage-sama they were only children?"

Leveling a glare at his ANBU Guard he spoke " I will not have my ability to run this village questioned any longe! Now go to the hospital and inform a medic that Sasuke Uchiha is injured."

Yugao shivered under the Hokage's glare. Ever since Naruto's attitude change it was quite obvious that the Hokage changed with the boy .No longer were the councils able to push around the Sandaime, rather he was far more assertive. He still maintained the grandfatherly aura but now he was the type of person that would take matters into his own hands to protect his village.

And this great change of personality in the Hokage was due to one person...Naruto Uzumaki. Although he was seemingly psychotic and kind of a womanizer the boy was fiercely loyal to the Hokage and by extension Konohagakure. And Yugao could only pray to Kami it stayed that way...for the good of the village.


	3. Problem Solving

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 ** _"Kyuubi Talk"_**

 **"Jutsu"**

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

Naruto was not a happy person right now.

 _SQUELCH!_

"AHHH!" blood curdling screams were the only sounds that echoed throughout the deathly silent T&I Department as Naruto drove his chokuto through his victims shoulder.

This wheezing bag of dick tips,currently chained to the seat in front of him, was the sole reason the Hokage had canceled his play date with Konoha's Jonin today and if there is one thing in this world you should never do, it's getting in the way of Naruto's battles.

Tearing his weapon out of his victim's shoulder ,eliciting yet another loud yell, he asked for the hundredth time "What's your name again?"

"Mizuki." he wheezed out with a mouthful of blood.

Nodding he replied " Nice name,what's it mean again?"

The now identified Mizuki was choking on a sob as tears threatened to fall at any moment "What else do you want else do you want from me? I already told you everything I know."

Frowning and tilting his head with a posture that seemed to belong more on a disciplining mother than a blood thirsty torturer he said "Because of your idiotic attempt to defect from the village with the Fūin no Sho, every ninja available was out there looking for you and because of that the Hokage had them all rest on the day that was supposed to be for my battle with the village's Jonin."

Mizuki was now full blown crying hysterically, so he yelled "Then why are you doing this to me?"

With a blood thirsty smile he responded "Don't you get it Miyoki, I'm sending a message."

Anger getting the better of him he shouted out to his tormentor "My name is..."

But he never got to finish that sentence as Naruto swung his chokuto ,effectively severing his head off.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked a shadowed figure within the room.

Naruto just smiled broadly not at all bothered by the mysterious figure "Ahh...Ibiki-chan what's the matter? You aren't getting soft on me are you?"

Ibiki just frowned at the blonde before shaking his head. Naruto seeing he probably wouldn't get a response from the man said "Anyway, tell the old man that Mizuki-chan here..." he lifted the severed head of Mizuki and threw it at the other occupant of the room as he said this "...was just trying to steal the Fūin no Sho for power from Orochimaru." and Ibiki's just side stepped and let the detached head drop next to him.

Seeing this, Naruto just chuckled darkly before exiting the room leaving a highly disturbed and somewhat irritated Ibiki in the room.

* * *

 _Outside the T &I Department... _

* * *

After exiting Konoha's T&I Department, it didn't take Naruto long before he was at his house. The Den ,as Akane liked to call it, stretched to an impressive 5,000 square feet in total. With large gardens and lawns with a rather costly house that would be classified as a small mansion.

The estate itself forms a rectangle with a bright atrium terrace at its center, and is accessed through an entry hall and the hallway from the "conversation room" ,where the more 'sensitive' information is shared without fear of discovery as the room is covered in numerous high level Privacy and Silencing Seals, the room itself is alcove crowned with an 18-foot-high central dome that is decorated with a floral hand painted, gold and blue design in 24k gold-leaf.

From the entry, one may enter the formal living room with lovely blue paneled ceilings, representing the heavens and from the living room, the floor plan continues to an office, a sitting room and a lounge.

The house is filled with lavish and exquisite bathrooms, kitchen, and laundry facilities, such as radiant floor heating, a steam shower, and top-end appliances. The renovation includes a second floor configured with three guest suites.

It also offers numerous areas for entertaining, the public rooms of the estate are grand in style. Each public room is bathed in natural light from the numerous sets of double doors, which open to the central courtyard and other patio areas.

The formal dining room is unique with a barreled ceiling also painted in 24k gold-leaf and depicting a scene of The Fourth Hokage's famous '1 Leaf vs 1,000' Stones battle. A musician's balcony overlooks the formal dining room and is accessed via a glass door.

Upstairs, an exquisite rooftop with three access points provides 360-degree views of the lavish gardens, and the desirable Konoha climate allows the rooftop to be enjoyed year round, while expansive space for rooftop lounging and sunset views provide the perfect setting for events.

The property is bordered by beautiful gardens accompanied with turquoise reflecting pools, which descends via a walkway graced with additional water features.

Naruto walked towards his office ,at the back of the house, in order to get business started, as being a renown criminal power inside a ninja vilage was not always an easy job as you can imagine. Sure it seems like a twenty-four hour seven days a week commitment, but really if you knew what you were doing and didn't let greed consume you than being a crime boss wasn't all that hard...for Naruto at least it wasn't.

As he entered his office, he was graced with the sight of a Akane working tirelessly on the desk...with nothing but a robe on.

The robe was left open ,as she didn't tie the sash, therefore revealing the valley of her luscious breasts and the little clothing she had on was a black thong that she most likely wore knowing that it turned Naruto on.

Seeing this Naruto couldnt help but smile. Ever since the beginning, Akane had always been hopelessly obsessed and in love with him. In her eyes Naruto was a god and nothing less , if he said "Let's fuck." she'd immediately drop everything to satisfy him ,if he said "Destroy Konoha." she would march right on out and do so without even a moments hesitation. And honestly...he liked that about Akane.

"Naruto-sama" she chirped happily as she stopped writing and stood up from the desk,looking at him lovingly.

Naruto motioned for her to come towards him. Akane ,not one to waste an opportunity, slowly and sensually walked around the desk and towards him with a noticeable shake in her hips. Once she finally reached him she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her slender arms around his neck to give him a lustful kiss which Naruto happily returned as his hands traveled under her robe and picked her up from her butt.

Naruto lifted her towards the desk and layed her down on it with himself right next to her. With Akane clothed in just a robe and a thong, it was with little difficulty that Naruto latched himself on to her left breast and snaked his fingers inside her panties to finger her.

As a result Akane moaned hotly "Naruto-sama!"

Temporarily detaching himself from her breast he commanded "Report."

Akane shivered at the tone of his voice and nodded and tried to compose herself as Naruto continued his actions "The...plans you...mmm...have asked for...oh... on the new orphanage are...fuck...complete and just need your...Ahh...a-approval to continue."

"I trust you to know if they're good enough Akane-chan." Naruto whispered hotly on to her ear.

With a load appreciative moan, Akane nodded vigorously.

"What else?" he again whispered hotly in her ear.

"Mmm...the Hyuga have...ahh...asked for...oh Kami right there...your p-presence again to thank you fo...ohhh...for your donations to t-their clan." Akane responded in between moans and mutters.

Naruto sighed into Akane's chest and said "I suppose the previous rejection didn't get through to them." returning his attention to his beautiful assistant, he began spreding light kisses all over her jawline and chest and in between them he said "I suppose we'll have to accept this time around right?" he asked as he roughly pushed against Akane's clit with his palm.

"YES!" Akane bucked her hips and yelled out as a result of that and impressingly kept herself from cumming then and there.

Naruto chuckled at her response "If you say so." he told her, amusement clearly laced in his voice.

After a minute or two of playing with Akane's pussy he paused to ask "Anything else?"

Akane immediately ceased her moaning and muttering after that question and tried to say something but only ended up choking on her words. That tipped him off that something was definitely wrong within his organization "What is it?" he asked authoritatively, this time his voice held no hint of amusement it previously had.

"Well..." she said before stopping to think on her words

No longer in the mood for games he said "Just spit it out Akane."

Akane sighed, seeing no way around the issue, she explained the situation "It's abot the properties that you gave to Takashi, the payments haven't been adding up, so I did the math and...I believe he's been stealing from us for quite a long time."

Naruto didn't show any emotion nor did he question Akane's deduction ,she had an eye for that kind of thing, he simply chose to resume pleasuring the lovely lady next to him.

Akane sighed as Naruto's hand resumed in pistoning his fingers inside her pussy "Naruto-sama...ahh...we shoul-" but she never finished her sentence as Naruto planted his lips on hers effectively silencing her.

Breaking from the kiss he whispered into her ear "Shhh...we'll get to business later Akane-chan, but first it's time for pleasure." Akane only nodded and shivered as Naruto's hot breath hit her ear.

Several minutes later the room was filled with Akane's moans as Naruto continued fingering her and sucking on her breasts."AHH...right there Naruto-sama!" Akane screamed.

Naruto began rubbing inside her harder where Akane had said causing her to spread her legs more and plant her feet on the desk and began humping the palm of his hand.

Naruto seeing this, smirked and pressed his palm on her engorged clitoris.

The room was soon filled with a piercing howl of 'Naruto-sama' as Akane had finally found her release and came hard, soaking his palm and the desk beneath them.

Naruto got up from the desk soon after and turned to Akane and said "Now go get Takashi, Akane."

Akane wobbled to her feet and with a clumsy bow she happily replied "Hai, Naruto-sama!"

* * *

 _3 Hours Later, At Naruto's Mansion..._

* * *

"Gentlemen. Takashi,Chikara." Naruto greeted happily to his guests.

Takashi is a tall, dark-skinned man with a largely muscular and well-defined build. He had a full head of white hair which flowed into his shoulders along with a long beard.

Takashi was once a shinobi from Kumogakure but after a year on the job he retired and left the country with his family for reasons he wouldn't disclose with Naruto. Once he arrived in Konoha, Takashi immersed himself in the criminal underground and once he and Naruto met they quicly formed a bond. Naruto truly trusted the man, enough to give him ownership of at least 15% of the properties Naruto owned in the Red Light District. Obviously that was a mistake.

"You called, Naruto-sama" Takashi said as both he and his son bowed before Naruto.

Naruto gestured for them to stop bowing "Gentlemen. Please we'll have none of that. This is business, we can all relax. Takashi, I know you like cigars would you like one?" Naruto asked politely

Takashi's face brightened at the offer "Why not?"

"Of course. And you? Chikara. I'm told you're a wine connoisseur." Naruto said to Takashi's eldest son.

"I am." Chikara replied off handedly

Turning to his assistant ,still dressed in her robe, he said "Akane, have Chikara pick a wine from the cellar and Takashi and I will have a cigar. Come." Akane only gave a sly smile and gestured for Chikara to follow her ,which he gladly did, as Naruto invited Takashi inside.

They walked through his home and headed for the living room to discuss business. "It seems my son has caught an interest for your assistant Naruto-sama." Takashi spoke,trying to start a conversation.

Naruto merely smiled at the man and said "You're mistaken my 'friend', it's Akane who has an interest in your son." Naruto replied. The way he said friend and the mysterious twinkle in Naruto's crimson eyes were not lost to Takashi, but immediately dismissed them thinking he was just being paranoid.

Finally reaching the living room, which only consisted of two expensive looking leather sofas on opposite sides with a table in between ,all in front of a stone fireplace. Takashi took a seat on one sofa with Naruto opposite of him and said "Nice place you got here."

In the middle of the table was a small box, which Naruto picked up and opened to retrieve two cigars. Handing one to Takashi and lighting them with a lighter he had in his pocket he answered with a simple "Thank you."

For several minutes both Naruto and Takashi sat there, simply enjoying their cigars.

Naruto soon broke the silence "Now, let's tal.." he said before being interrupted by Takashi.

"No disrespect...but I do not wish to talk business until my son returns." he said as he held his hand up to stop Naruto from speaking.

Naruto just smiled, seemingly not bothered from being interrupted "It's baffling. You two secretly decide to pay me less and you talk about respect?" he said with the smile still etched on his face.

Again holding his hand up to stop Naruto talking he said "Let's wait for Chikara. You know, me and digits."

A big smile spread on Naruto face as he said "Of course, Akane could you please bring Chikara in?" Naruto spoke outloud to seemingly no one.

Takashi was about to tell him no one was around before Akane came in with a small wooden stool and placed it in front of the fireplace. She gazed at him and locked on before disappearing again to Kami knows where. Confused about what Akane was doing,he was about to ask where his son was before he Akane walked back in with his answer.

Placed on the wooden stool Akane had brought in before,was a bucket overflood with crimson and numerous limbs were sticking out of said bucket.

Tears threatened to fall, but a hollow chuckle brought him out of his inner turmoil "So...now that your son is here. Would you like to talk now?" he asked tauntingly.

Takashi didn't respond, he just sat there shaking and clenching his fists in an effort to control his anger. Seeing this Naruto snapped his fingers and commanded "Akane...another bin." Akane nodded, pulled out a scroll and unsealed another bin.

After putting the bin to the side, Akane reached into her robe and handed Naruto a large stack of papers. Naruto took the papers from her and tossed them on the table directly in front of Takashi "So you sign over ownership papers for all the properties i've given you and I will control everything. Okay?"

Drawing a deep breath and taking some tim to compose himself, after a moment or two passed he said "With all due respect, Naruto-'sama'...in my country, I see such things all the time."

With a smirk still present on his face, Naruto replied "I'm sorry for your country."

With a frown Takashi added "Did you think I would just bow down and be your bitch you stupid fuck!"

All amusement left Naruto's face as he replied "Now, listen to me, you Kumo punk. I, me, Naruto Uzumaki, will sever your head...!" but was cut off from his threat when Takashi said "You kill me and you will have a shit-storm."

Naruto only nodded ,as if he understood, before he took out a number of small pictures and said "Should I screw your young wife..." Naruto showed Takashi a picture of his gorgeous wife before he continued "...or maybe visit another son of yours, he just enrolled in the Academy no?" Naruto asked threateningly.

"You're gonna regret this." Takashi said before he caved and signed the papers.

Naruto just smiled at what to he assumed was now his former friend and said "I hope that we can remain friends. And as friends feel free to finish your cigar"

Anger getting the best of him, Takashi flicked his cigar at Naruto to try and blind him. He pulled out a kunai and prepared to impale Naruto but was stopped suddenly when he looked at Akane.

Because within her eyes was something he believed was long gone.

Placing Takashi inside a genjutsu in order to paralyze, she took the kunai from within his hands and slit his throat with it. The blood from the fatal wound splattered on her face and for a moment she went to clean it up before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Licks and kisses spread themselves around her shoulder and neck before they stopped for a moment when Naruto said "That was so hot...Mikoto-chan."

The now identified Mikoto turned around in Naruto's arms and gave him another lustful kiss in order to finish what they had started earlier.

As Naruto picked her up, Mikoto wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding on his crotch in order to get some sort of friction before they get to the bedroom. Intent on remembering every moment of the actions they were about to be involved in she channeled chakra to her eyes and opened them to reveal...the Mangekyo Sharingan.


End file.
